Don't leave me alone
by Dreamer464
Summary: What would happen if Spinner and Emma got together? And can Craig deal with his own depression? Find out! ((RATE. Bumped up to PG-13 for Suggestive Themes and Suicide))
1. The One that Matters

Emma sat at the computer, drumming her fingers on the keyboard thoughtfully. It was after school hours, and the normally buzzing hallway was empty and quiet. She began typing up her poem for Miss Quann. Once she was finished, she read over it.  
  
O, lonely love, How can you be so blind? O, sweet love, This darkness that holds the bind... Carry on without knowing... So hard to keep it from showing... You have become blank. And who do I have to thank?  
  
Myself.  
  
She chuckled to herself. She was starting to sound like Ashley. She saved the file and as she gathered her backpack, she heard footsteps coming down the hall. The wheeled around just as a warm hand touched her shoulder. The handsome face of Spinner smiled down at her.  
  
"Sorry if I scared you," he said, wincing. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Emma slumped against the table, relieved that it wasn't somebody else.  
  
"I should be asking you the same thing."  
  
Spinner chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"I was just walking around the school... it's so much quieter after hours."  
  
Satisfied, Emma grinned. "I was working on Miss Quann's poetry project."  
  
Spinner's eyebrows rose and he eyed the printed poem mischieviously. He snatched it up and danced around the room, holding it just above Emma's reached as she jumped up and down trying to take it back.  
  
"Give that back, Spinner!"  
  
He began to read the poem aloud, pausing dramatically between lines. When he was finished, he put the poem down and gazed at Emma. He held the paper out to her and she snatched it back. He could practically see the smoke coming out of her ears.  
  
He grinned. "Simmer down! It's really good, I would say."  
  
Her face was blank for a moment and then she blushed.  
  
"Thank you." She mumbled to the floor.  
  
Spinner grinned and picked up his backpack.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow, then."  
  
Having calmed a bit, she smiled up at him.  
  
"You bet." 


	2. Opposite affections

They were at Miss Quann's class the next day.  
  
"Gavin, please come up and read your poem." Miss Quann glanced at Spinner disinterestedly.  
  
Spinner got up rather nervously and held out a crumpled piece of paper. Holding it in front of him, he started to speak, his eyes traveling across the paper quickly.  
  
"Hold me tighter, little angel, Sent to me from above. Don't let me fall, straight to the ground, Ensnare me with your love.  
  
Wings of wide, Heart of broad, Bring me closer!  
  
Hold me tighter, Little angel..."  
  
He paused and stared straight at Emma for what seemed to her like a very long moment. Then the class burst into applause.  
  
"Gavin, I didn't know that you were such a romantic." Miss Quann giggled.  
  
When Emma was called up to read her poem, Spinner's eyes never left hers. When she finished, he seemed to be trying not to blush as she looked at him curiously. Shrugging, she headed out the door with the rest of the class. Spinner put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, smiling.  
  
"Do you need something, Spinner?"  
  
He handed her a note which was folded up, and then he sprinted down the hall. Scratching her head, she whispered the words to herself.  
  
"Dear little angel, You have ensnared me with your love. Do you feel the same? Bring me closer. Youa re brilliant at writing poems. I also wanted to apologize for grabbing at your paper last night... Would you come and sit with me at lunch today?  
  
Love, Spinner  
  
P.S. If you didn't figure this out already, I'm asking you out. :P"  
  
She laughed, going over the hastily-written letter over and over. She clutched it to her chest and sighed.  
  
At lunch, she quickly got her tray and plopped down by Spinner. He was blushing and avoided her eyes.  
  
"Hey, Spinner. That was a really sweet note."  
  
He continued to blush. She put her head on his shoulder and whispered into his ear,  
  
"You're not the only one ensnared by love."  
  
Meanwhile, Craig was sitting at a table in the corner. Alone. He received scowls from all of the faces that he recently considered friendly, and when Manny and Ashley passed they mouthed insults at him. Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. He looked at his empty tray and stood. He left the lunch room and ran into the boy's bathroom. There he slumped against the wall. His shoulders shook and his body was racked with sobs. He stayed there quietly until the lunch bell rang, which at the time he put his mental pieces back together and headed back to class to endure more of the painful scowls.  
  
((Rate, please! I hope you like the story so far. If you have questions, comments, or suggestions, please talk to me!)) 


	3. Tormented souls

Ashley stood against her locker, sighing. Why did Craig do this to me? He deserves more than unhappiness, he deserves- The voice of Manny interrupted her thoughts. She was scowling as she complained, "Craig actually looked at me today. He's such a crybaby. I can't believe I ever-"  
  
"kissed him..." Ashley finished the sentence for her.  
  
Manny's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Wanna come over to my house after school? You look beat."  
  
Ashley nodded gratefully.  
  
Emma walked down the hall, glued to Spinner's side. She didn't care that people were staring at the unlikely couple. Though she was aware of one pair of eyes... Sean's. Sean was staring at her with enormous, hate-filled eyes. Emma shuddered, and Spinner felt it against her body.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Emma turned away from those eyes that she'd been captivated by before.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
That was far from the truth.  
  
Craig sat at his living room table, his head down in his arms. He was crying. Again. His broken sobs stopped quickly when there was a loud knock at the door. He stood and walked into the living room, trying to cover up the "Evidence" that he'd been crying. He opened the door, and Ashley and Manny were standing there. They both started screaming at him, making wild gestures and calling him names.  
  
"You cry baby!"  
  
"How could you do this to us, you jerk?"  
  
"You should've died in that car crash with your father!"  
  
Craig's head was whirling. A solitary tear rolled down his cheek.  
  
He slammed the door in their faces. 


	4. Empty once more

Ashley stood there, stunned. She glanced over at Manny, who was doing similarly. Manny then formed her lips into a pout and pulled out a large, fat black Sharpie. She wrote insults and curse words all over the windows of his house and on his door. Ashley was tempted to stop her, but was still too surprised to move. Manny pocketed the sharpie, satisfied, and grabbed Ashley's wrist.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And so they did.  
  
Emma sat at home, a battle going on in her head.  
  
I like Spinner... I like Spinner... Sean had his chance...  
  
Yes, I –like- Spinner, but I –love- Sean.  
  
It was surprising to her how hard this was. The next day at lunch, she sat with Spinner.  
  
Sean was approaching her table, his eyes now friendly.  
  
"Can I sit with you guys?"  
  
Oblivious, Spinner grinned and made room.  
  
Emma looked at Sean, evaluating his every curve and every defining muscle...  
  
Stop that! She told herself.  
  
Sean saw that Emma was looking at him. He smiled lightly at her and looked her over now. She had grown; She was taller. Her blonde hair was longer and slightly wavy. And her eyes were brighter than ever. There were only three words to this.  
  
She was beautiful.  
  
Spinner knew that Sean was checking Emma out. He tried not to notice that Emma was checking Sean out at well. Sighing, he bit into his sandwich. He was getting annoyed by this. He put an arm around Emma protectively. Sean had enough. He tapped Spinner on the shoulder.  
  
"Can we talk for a minute? In the hall?"  
  
Spinner nodded and got up, promising Emma that he'd be back soon.  
  
Sean led the way, going far into the hall. He massaged the back of his neck.  
  
"Spin, I..."  
  
"You what?"  
  
"I'm still in love with Emma."  
  
Spinner's brow furrowed and he pulled his fist back. Sean backed up against the locker behind him and put his hands in front of him defensively.  
  
"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
He grabbed Sean's neck with both hands and squeezed. Hard.  
  
"Spinner!"  
  
Spinner turned around.  
  
It was Emma.  
  
Craig had decided not to go to school that day. He was busy. Busy crying, busy trying to clean the window and door. After he succeeded in whipping most of the stuff off of the glass he retreated to his room. Angie and her father were out for the night.  
  
Craig stared around his room, and found a long length of rope that he'd used to hang a sign on his door which said "CRAIG'S ROOM." He took the sign down and untied the rope. Doing his best to make a hoop in the end, he went into his large closet and tied the rope to the bar on which his clothes hung. He pulled a chair up and stood on top of it.  
  
Sobbing brokenly, he put the noose over his head and...  
  
Kicked the chair away. 


	5. Tragedy unfolds

((Mmk people... I'm writing as fast as I can. And... I prolly won't do longer chapters because I don't have so much inspiration! :D Thankee for nice reviews, though. I'm not going to do ze suggested fight between Paige and Emma; That would kinda overpower the Sean-Spinner fight. I might do the cat fight later on. On with the show! Short!))  
  
Ashley took one final look at the house. Then she noticed something in Craig's bedroom window, in the back...  
  
"OH MY GOD!"  
  
Ashley turned on her heel and started running. Manny followed, though confused.  
  
"What's wrong?!"  
  
Ashley was panting and too breathless to reply. She pushed the front door open with her shoulder and bolted up the stairs. She paused at the door and then opened it. There, in the open closet, was Craig.  
  
Motionless. Purple.  
  
Dead.  
  
Sean's eyes rolled back into his head and his hands clutched at Spinner's shirt. He heard Emma's voice through the fog...  
  
"Spinner!" It had said. His attacker's grip loosened and Sean fell to the ground, panting.  
  
Spinner snarled at Sean, "Don't move."  
  
Emma stared at both of them in disbelief.  
  
"Spinner... how could you?"  
  
Emma rushed over to Sean, helping him up, taking his hand in hers. She scowled at Spinner.  
  
"That teaches me not to fall in love with jerks."  
  
Spinner fell against the locker, stunned. He sat, unblinking, as Emma led a groggy Sean to the nurses office.  
  
Craig felt himself fall. The noose tightened, and a horrible constriction was put on his throat. He choked and gasped, clawing at the rope with deadening fingers. Finally, he couldn't breathe at all and went limp. He felt his life seeping away...  
  
Trickling through his fingers.  
  
Until it was all gone... 


End file.
